


One-Sided

by Confident_Vanity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Fluff, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Miraxus, Nalu - Freeform, Parties, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confident_Vanity/pseuds/Confident_Vanity
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has always gotten everything she's always wanted. Everything but her father's attention. In the wake of her mother's death, her father became consumed with his work not once considering the effect it would have of his young daughter. She's grown up now, been accepted into the college of her dreams, and things are no different. She's still the invisible daughter to the business tycoon. She's tired of it. So, she does something about it. She meets Natsu Dragneel. He's running from a dark and violent past that follows him no matter where he is. He's exactly what Lucy needs. So, Lucy wants him. And what Lucy Heartfilia wants, Lucy Heartfilia gets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own or claim to own any of the characters in this story. These characters all belong to Hiro Mashima. It's for pure entertainment. Please enjoy.

She somehow made it. Lucy Heartfilia had finally made it to college. She wasn’t the smartest in high school, but she surely wasn’t the dumbest. She could’ve gotten into any school she wanted, but she wanted to go here. Fairy Tail University. One of the most esteemed schools in all of Fiore. All the extra exams and essays finally paid off and she still couldn’t believe it.

As Lucy stood in the center of the quad, she sighed and smiled to herself and thought, I’m at the school of my dreams.

“Hey Blondie, move it,” someone shouted as they pushed her out of the way. All her bags were scattered about and just her luck the bag with her underwear in it popped open, spewing all her bras and panties everywhere. Lucy’s face became red and her ear became hot,

“Great just great,” she murmured to herself as she hurried to grab her unmentionables. She hid behind her thick blonde locks and damn near ran to the dorms. She was off to a great start.

When she finally got to the dorms, she was overwhelmed by the number of people rushing in and out with their things. It was way pasted move in day and Lucy should’ve been one of a few students just moving in. She got accepted on time, but as a gift from her father he sent her on a tour of the entire country from the beginning of the summer to the week before classes started. But that still didn’t explain why so many people were bringing things in and taking stuff out.

“It’s a thing the upperclassmen do to the freshmen before school starts.” Lucy turned around to find the voice. Her eyes landed on a girl.

“Hi and welcome. I’m Mirajane and I’m your dorm advisor. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.” Mirajane was average height with white hair having her bangs held out of her face by a ponytail. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with kindness. Lucy smiled.

“Thank you Mirajane, I really appreciate that. Do you mind helping me find my room?”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Mirajane helped Lucy with her bags and happily chatted with her as they walked. Lucy found out that Mirajane graduated from the same high school she did. They went on reminiscing about teachers and events until they made it to Lucy’s new room for the next year.

“Here we are Lucy and if you ever need want to talk I’m just a phone call away,” Mirajane smiled.

“Thanks, so much Mira, you’re the best.” She waved as Mira walked to off to help another freshman that had her stuff taken.

She opened her door and was greeted with the smell of ink and the sound of pages turning. She looked around until her eyes settled on a blunette. She was small with mousy features and hazel eyes. Her shoulder length hair was pushed back by a bandana. She peered up at Lucy through her glasses then looked at her curiously.

“Can I help you?”

“Um, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and it looks like I’m your new roommate.” Lucy said shyly.

“Oh, hi. I’m Levy. Levy McGarden. Hope we can be friends.” Levy smiled warmly ay her new roommate.

Lucy started unpacking her things and made small talk with Levy. She learned that Levy was an archeology major because of her love her ancient writing. Also, Levy had a boyfriend named Gajeel and he would be there later to pick Levy up for a big party.

“Wanna come? It’ll be a great time. Plus, there will be lots of hot guys there.” Levy winked.  
Lucy shrugged. She wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted to go to a party with someone she just met. Levy seemed nice but she wasn’t comfortable going.

“I’ll think about it,” she smiled

“So, you won’t be coming then,” Levy raised an eyebrow, Lucy’s grew wide. Levy laughed.

“I know that ‘I’ll think about it means no and ‘maybe another time’ means please ask me next time you go out. College teaches you to read between the lines.

It’s okay though, I don’t want you to feel bad I was that way when Gajeel first invited me to my first college party.”

“I didn’t know you were an upperclassman.” Lucy said curiously.

Levy tilted her head confused. “I’m not. I’m a first-time freshman like you. Gajeel is the upperclassman. We’ve been together since I was a senior in high school. So, I’m a first-time college student not so first-time college party goer.” Lucy nodded in understanding.

“I’ll unpack my things and find something to wear.” Levy’s face lit up.

“Then I’ll help you unpack.”

It took the two of then about an hour and a half to get Lucy completely settled into the room.

 _I’m officially a college student._ Lucy sighed contently. Her mind was still reeling from when she first set foot on campus. She knew when she left home none of her classmates were going to FTU. She was a bit relieved to know that. Her high school years weren’t the best and she didn’t want those memories to follow her to college. She applied to colleges she knew none of her classmates were going to. And money wasn’t the problem as far as going to any college goes.

Her father was a well-known business tycoon and after the death of her mother he became obsessed with his work. So much so, the most contact she had with him by the time she was ten was notes written to her from his assistants filled with generic words of kindness and care. For her birthdays, her gifts would be more lavish and expensive the older she got, but that only meant that she would see her father less and less. By the time Lucy was 17, she never saw Jude Hearrfilia and she prayed that he would make an appearance at her graduation.

All the arrangements were in his name, – the facials the salons, the makeover, shoes, dress, cap, and gown – fully paid for shiny and new.  
But the one thing she wanted more than all the shoes, cars, and clothes ever given to her, was for her father cheer for his only little girl as she accepted her high school diploma. Much to her dismay as well as fulfillment of her doubt, her father never showed up.  
The only remanence of his presence was a bouquet of flowers and the keys to a brand-new Porsche. While her classmates smiled for pictures with their families, Lucy smiled alone the biggest smile she alone with her diploma in one hand and the flowers and keys in the other. She heard the whispers and snickers of her classmates and their loved ones, but she smiled and congratulated everyone, embarrassing some of them completely.

She was heartbroken and cried for days after. She was furious so she destroyed the Porsche. That got a rise out of her father, but still not what she wanted so she gave up and no longer craved her father’s attention. He called her from his office at work and gave her the lecture of a lifetime. He went on and on about how she needs to be careful and how she’s lucky that they can afford such extravagant things. He droned on and on for an hour. When he finally allowed her to speak, her voice was monotone. She apologized and said she hadn’t realized how truly blessed she was to have all that she has. Jude approved of her response and offered to buy her any new car of her choice that would be waiting for her when she returned form touring the country. She kindly accepted and as usual he told her that he had a meeting and that the business wasn’t going to run itself so he would talk to her next time he was free. Without the slightest goodbye, Jude hung up on his daughter. After that day, she gave up and no longer craved her father’s attention.

“Lucy, Gajeel will be here in 45 minutes. Are you gonna come to the party of not?” Levy asked a half-asleep Lucy. She had fallen asleep. Wait, 45 minutes?!

“I’m up, I’m up!” Lucy shot up from her bed, her long blonde hair was in a disarray and she has imprints on her cheek from sleeping so hard.

“Then get up,” Levy exclaimed excitedly.

The blunette was no longer sporting sweats, a hoodie, and her bandana. Instead, she was wearing a black long-sleeved cold shoulder dress that touched just above her knees with some strappy black heels to match the color of her dress. Her glasses were absent from her face, instead her hazel eyes were accented by a smoky eye look along with her long eyelashes. Her eyebrows were filled in perfectly with her highlight and contour bringing out the angles of her face. She tied the look together with matte red lipstick, just enough color to make someone stop and stare.

Lucy hurriedly grabbed a name brand dress out of her only unpacked suitcase. It was a teal Michael Kors dress. The garment was three quarter sleeve and had a golden chain strung through the front over the chest. It was the same length as Levy’s dress and it also had a small sash if the same color to tie around her waist. Then she pulled out some nude Louboutin heels.

“40 minutes Lucy,” Levy sang.

Lucy hopped into the bathroom and quickly dressed herself. Levy left the straightener on so Lucy used to loosely curl her hair. She went for a more natural look with her eyeshadow. She lightly filled in her eyebrows and she bushed over her face with powder contour to give her face a matte look. She lathered her lips with a light pink lipstick and put a small amount of shimmering highlight on her cheekbones.

When she stepped out, Levy was sitting on her own bed reading a book. She looked up at Lucy and smiled.

“You look hot!”

Lucy blushed. “Thanks.”

They put their earrings, bracelets, and watches as they waited for Levy’s boyfriend.

“Is there something I need to know to not piss off your boyfriend?” Lucy asked to kill time.

Levy hummed. “No, he looks really intimidating, but he’s a big teddy bear. He lives in an apartment off campus and he has a pet cat named Pantherlily that he rescued.”

Lucy cooed in response, making Levy giggle.

“Don’t tell him I told you that though. That might piss him off. But he’s gonna suggest that you stick close to us when we get to the party. He doesn’t want anyone messing with me or my friends.” Levy looked at her silver watch. “He should be here any time now.”

Not even seconds after Levy spoke, there was a knock at the door. She skipped over to door and opened it. Behind it, was a very large, very scary looking man. He had piercing all over his face and tattoos scored his arms. He was easily a foot taller than her and she was in five inch heels. He was dressed in some khaki pants and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His long black hair rivaled Lucy’s in length and was worn in a low ponytail. She observed the muscular male gently place a large hand on the petite blunette’s back and kiss her. Lucy looked away to give them their moment and she was a bit embarrassed.

“Gajeel, this is my new roommate Lucy. She’s coming with us tonight. That okay?” Levy beamed.

“Sure kid. Name’s Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. Nice to meet you,” his voice was deep and gravelly.

“Likewise,” Lucy said cordially.

“But before we go anywhere, I’m gonna give you the same rundown I gave the pipsqueak. Don’t leave my side and if you do, just tell me so I don’t have to punch someone’s teeth in looking for you. And my biggest rule for Levy, – and now you – if a drink didn’t come out of my hand, do not drink it. Guys at parties for classes start make bets to see how many freshmen they can drug and fuck. Once again, I don’t feel like sending some poor sap to the hospital before classes start. Other than that, have fun. Some of my friends are gonna be there and they’ll take care of you if you didn’t wanna feel like a third wheel,” he chuckled and it was the strangest sound Lucy had ever heard. To keep from laughing, she nodded.

“Then let’s go! I’m ready to party!” Levy shouted only to have her mouth covered by Gajeel’s big hand.

“Alright we’re leaving Shrimp. Keep your panties on,” Gajeel said as they all walked out of the room. “Because I want to be the one to take them off tonight.”  
He whispered but not quietly enough because Lucy heard making her face grow hot. She swallowed bile when she heard her roommate moan.

“I like that idea very much,” the small female giggled.

The three got into Gajeel’s black Camaro and headed to the part. The ride was filled with jokes and hilarious stories. Lucy felt much closer and more comfortable with these strangers. She felt acceptance, something that she hadn’t felt for a while. She was ready to party.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy could hear the bass of the music from half a block away. Gajeel pulled into the massive driveway of the house.

“Alright girls, you know that rules. Lucy, don’t try to look so much like a deer in headlights. Relax,” Gajeel chuckled before getting out of the car. Lucy reached for the door, when Levy stopped her.

“He’ll get your door for you.” Lucy released the handle and a second later her door was opened by Levy’s boyfriend.

The girls stepped out and gazed at the large house for a moment. People flooded into and out of the front door. The three walked inside. Lucy was greeted with the smell of weed, alcohol, sweat and sex. She saw people grinding to the loud music. Someone put a drink in her hand while she was looking around. She looked inside the cup and saw a dark red liquid. She sneered at it when she smelled it. No sooner had she realized that it was alcohol, Gajeel snatched it and poured it down the drain in the kitchen. He sighed and gave Lucy a bored look.

“Lucy…” he started

“I was smelling it, not drinking it.”

“You’re pushing it blondie. I swear I need to put leashes on you and Levy. Speaking of the Shrimp, the fuck –”

“Gajeel! Babe, look who I found.” The blunette was on the back of a tall pale man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a fitted black shirt with a jacket and ripped jeans. He was actually really hot. He smiled at Lucy as he let Levy off his back. She blushed and smiled back.

“Hi Gorgeous, the name’s Gray Fullbuster. What’s yours?” he was incredibly smooth.

“Lucy. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, no sweetheart, the pleasure is _all_ mine,” he winked.

Lucy knew he was full of shit, but he knew how to use words.  Plus, he was easy on the eyes. But looks and words weren’t enough to completely piss her father off. Not a very good first impression she was getting from him. From what she was getting from Gray Fullbuster was that he could sweet talk a girl that’s dumb enough to fall for it into just about anything. But if Lucy made one call to daddy’s goons, he’d run for the hills the second he’d see them coming. He had about a minute to prove her wrong.

“So, would you like to dance?” Gray extended his hand to Lucy. She glanced at Levy and Gajeel. They both nodded in indifferent approval; Gajeel chuckled.

“Gray, since when do you ask a girl to dance?”

“Since I saw this gloriously hot busty blonde,” Gray smirked.

Lucy got hot and wanted to slap the piss out of him, but she just giggled. Maybe he would manage to piss her father off. Gajeel sneered at Gray.

“If her rack is the only thing that fascinates you, go find Juvia.”

Gray deflated. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

Levy rolled her eyes, breaking into the conversation. “Good job Gray to pissed off Gajeel. Now, you need to walk away before an unnecessary fight starts.”

“Can I take Lucy with me?” Gray asked innocently. He was pushing the little luck that he still had. He wasn’t smooth he was just stupid. Lucy rolled her eyes and how pathetic this guy was.

“If you want to miss class Monday you will,” Gajeel’s tone was dark. It gave Lucy chills down her spine.

“Gray. Walk. Away. Now.” Levy was warning him this time.

Gray knew his luck had run out and he was quickly retreating like a dog with its tail between its legs. That didn’t stop him from sending a farewell wink Lucy’s way. Lucy rolled her eyes at that sad excuse for a man. Then she heard a thud. She turned to see that Levy had smacked her large boyfriend on the back.

“What the hell Shrimp?!” he yelled.

“Don’t ‘what the hell Shrimp’ me. You’re not Lucy’s brother, don’t you think she should’ve made the decision to give Gray a chance? Don’t answer that. And your damn temper! Either you get it in check or you’re taking me back to my dorm! You understand?” Lucy was shocked to see that Levy held her own so well against Gajeel. The guy was huge and intimidating, borderline abusive. But Lucy’s thoughts were shifted when she saw a very ashamed looking Gajeel.

“Sorry Lev. She’s your friend and Gray was being sleazy. I only acted like that because I know you’d be upset if I didn’t say anything to him. If it were you, I would’ve acted the same way. No, I would’ve fucked him up if it was you actually.”

Levy rolled her eyes at Gajeel.

“When the hell has fucking someone up ever fixed anything?”

“It’s fixed my bad ass temper every single time I get pissed,” he grumbled.

Lucy was slightly annoyed with their bickering, so she stepped away and went into the dining room turned bar. Liquor bottles filled the table along with other drinks, cups and shot glasses. _Where do I start?_ Lucy thought. Just as she reached for a red SOLO cup, someone cleared their throat.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A masculine voice said.

Without looking up, Lucy engaged in the conversation.

“And if you were me, why wouldn’t you?”

“Because I may or may not have seen some guys slipping Mickeys into all of the bottles.”

“How sure am I of that?”

“I mean, I have no problem proving it, no one wants to fuck me,” the voice drew closer and closer. Lucy finally decided to look up to face the male that was now in front of her. She couldn’t resist checking out the unknown male. He was about 5’9” and had a lean, but very muscular build. He had on black high tops. His pants looked like khaki cargos. He wore a shirt like Gajeel’s. It was a black button-up, but it was only buttoned up halfway, revealing his beautifully sculpted chest. Around his neck, was a scarf that set the outfit off pretty well. She met his black eyes and caught a slight devilish smile and his wild pink hair. It was a mess, but a very sexy mess.

“What’s your name?” the mystery man asked.

“You first.”

He chuckled. “I don’t bite. Just tell me your name.”

“It’s Lucy,” she answered casually.

The male’s eyes scanned her up and down.  His gaze gave her chills.

“Nice to meetcha, I’m Natsu,” he smiled largely and extended his hand for Lucy to shake it. She reached out to shake Natsu’s hand, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

“I know some guys put something in the liquor because I’m one of them.”

Lucy jumped back like he’d shocked her.

“What?”

“Just a present for the freshman from my friends and me. Think of it as a welcome present. We do this every semester. Everyone but the freshman knows about it. So, don’t worry Lucy, I won’t tell anyone.” Natsu winked at her.

Lucy stood staring dumbfounded at Natsu. How could she fall for something so obvious? She took in his sight again. Nothing about his physical appearance was intimidating, but his build. What Lucy really wanted to know more about was what was in his head. Did he really find fun in destroying the lives of freshmen? What kind of a sicko would be entertained by something like that? She was intrigued by this one.

“I appreciate that. Is there a place where I can make myself a drink that doesn’t have anything that destroy my life? And is there more to know about these little traps so I can avoid them?” she asked.

“Only if you me a favor,” Natsu openly drank in her appearance again.

She rolled her eyes and immediately became annoyed. Of course, she’d have to do something for Natsu to tell her what she wanted to know.

“What is it?” she sighed.

“Dance with me. Please.”

Lucy was confused by the request. Natsu decided to take her silence as a yes, gently took her hand and led her to dance floor in the living room of the house. The music was coming from outside, but was so loud it may as well had been inside. He worked their way to the middle of the crowd of bodies and put his hands on her hips.

Lucy broke from her daze and stared at the male before her. He smirked at her and moved to the beat of the music while keeping a tight grip on her hips. All the bodies that surrounded to the two only made Natsu draw Lucy closer. She didn’t really want to dance with a strange guy at a party, but she knew more than anybody in that room that if she wanted something, she would have to negotiate. And the offer was dancing with a highly attractive badass looking stranger that she just met.

Suddenly, a song Lucy adored blasted from outside and filled the room. Natsu must’ve liked the song too because he started grinding on her to the beat. _What the hell,_ she thought flippantly and turned in Natsu’s grip. Her back was to him as she finally decided to let loose, not because she wanted something, but because she didn’t have to be little miss prim and proper. She started grinding to the beat as she let the last of her inhibitions go. She wanted to be in the moment. She was enjoying herself. She could tell Natsu was too but the bulge she felt on her ass that he was grinding into her. In the moment, Lucy realized that at this college party, in the middle of an unknown crowd pretty much dry humping an incredibly sexy mystery man, was exactly what she needed. Her father wasn’t there to reprimand her actions or frown on her behavior. His “secretaries” weren’t following her every step making sure she wasn’t doing any wrong. None of his colleagues were in sight to inform her father of what she was doing. She was just a normal person. No, she was a nobody. She was a nobody that wanted to freeze this moment in time and never go back to what awaited her at home.

That song finally ended and she was sweaty and thirsty.

“Can I please somehow get a drink that isn’t spiked?” Lucy asked sweetly.

Natsu’s eyes dilated as he silently nodded. He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed her a cold bottled water. She grimaced at him as he held the bottle out for her.

“You gave me that dance. Hell, if you wanted the world I’d give it to you. Plus, I live kinda here so I knew we had the water.” Natsu smiled. “I promise nothing is spiked with unopened bottled water. I have no reason to lie.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow and push the bottle back to Natsu.

“You’re right, you don’t have reason to lie. Now, if you’ll do anything for me, drink some first.”

Natsu grimaced in confusion and Lucy smiled kindly.

“Seriously?”

Lucy nodded. Natsu rolled his eyes and opened the drink. He brought the bottle to his lips and took two big gulps. He exhaled as he handed it back to her.

“Believe me now blondie?” he asked slightly irritated.

She nodded. Then she took the half empty bottle and finished it to cool her throat. She smirked at Natsu.

“Thank you. I appreciate it,” she softly smiled.

Lucy was about to ask Natsu something when she heard a shrill voice.

“Natsu! Baby I’m horny and I know you want me. Leave this blonde bimbo alone, you know I’m your favorite.”

 _Bimbo?!_ Lucy thought. Who did that whore think she was? Lucy wasn’t thinking. She grabbed the nearest drink and threw its contents on the unknown girl.

“This _bimbo_ doesn’t take nicely to being bad mouthed and talked about like I’m not right here. I personally recommend you go get yourself checked because you look like a walking STD. You also need to get someone to advise you about your trashy ass fashion sense. I’m Lucy by the way, it’s really nice to meet you.”

The girl stared at Lucy in shock. Her cheap mascara and eyeliner running down her face that was now red with rage. She reached for Lucy’s blonde locks, but before she could Natsu snatched the girl by her wrist and stared her down.

“You’re not gonna touch her and I don’t want you. I don’t wanna see your slutty ass go anywhere near her. If I see you again, I’ll make you regret it,” he wore a dark smile and had a crazy look in his eyes. It both scared Lucy and peaked her interest in him.

The girl didn’t seem phased in the least. “And what exactly are you gonna make me regret?”

“Let’s start with your degree. An anonymous email can end in the inboxes of the administrative board. In the email, will be all the text messages that you’ve sent to all your professors. You won’t be graduating any time soon if I do that I promise.”

Her face grew ghostly white as she snatched her hand back and ran – actually ran away from him. When she was out of earshot, Natsu burst into a fit of laughter.

“You’d really do that?” Lucy asked excitedly.

“No. I was totally bullshitting her. I know she screwed her professors because she told me, but I don’t have a lick of proof.”

Lucy wanted to get to know this guy. He was crazy, that’s the best way she could describe him. Well, he was hot and crazy. But there was also something about him that Lucy wanted to pursue. She didn’t know what it was yet, but she wanted to do what she could to find out. Especially if this guy could be the one to give her father an aneurysm.

“Enjoying the party?” Natsu asked, breaking Lucy from her thoughts.

“I am. But I think I should go look for my friends. They’re my ride and if I get left I’ll be pissed.”

“Or, you could stay in my room and we can get to know each other a little bit better.” He winked.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Lucy asked rolling her eyes at him with a smirk on her face.

“You have no idea. But I’ll help you look for your friends. That is, if you want me to.”

 _I want you to do a lot of things Natsu,_ Lucy thought to herself. “I’d like that. thank you.”

The two of them made their way through the house on the hunt for Levy and Gajeel. They weren’t outside, or in the living room, or in the kitchen, or in the den upstairs. Lucy was starting to get a bit worried that she was stuck all alone at a party with some random guy she had just met. She sighed as she the throbbing of her feet started getting to her. Natsu picked up on it and turned to Lucy.

“C’mere. Your feet must be killing you. You can chill in my room until the party dies down. They won’t leave without you unless they’re really shitty friends, right?”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t gonna totally trust the guy, but she was succumbing to the thought of sitting in a soft bed and taking her heels off. She shrugged.

“Promise you won’t take advantage of me?” she teased.

“I mean, I can’t exactly promise that if you do anything to make it consensual.” Natsu stated, making Lucy giggle.

He led her to his room and opened the door for her. _He’s actually a gentleman?_ Lucy thought. She half expected to walk into a disaster zone of a room. Instead, it was spotless. The bed was fixed, the floor was clear, and he had his books stacked neatly on his windowsill. On the bed, was a blue-grey cat. As soon as it caught sight of Natsu is bounded to him. He gladly took the cat into his arms and gave it some affection the caused it to purr softly.

“This is Happy. I’ve had him since I got here. He’s very friendly and all the girls love him. Happy, this is Lucy, be very nice to her.” Natsu sounded like a proud parent. It was adorable.

Lucy giggled as she petted the cat the quickly jumped into her arms. She slowly made her way over to the bed and sat at the edge. She kicked her shoes off and breathed a sigh of relief. Natsu chuckled.

“Feels good?”

“You have no idea.”

Natsu closed the door and locked it behind him, making Lucy very nervous. She didn’t want him to know that so she calmly petted the cat’s soft fur.

“Drunk fucktards come into our rooms all the time trying to find the bathroom or to hookup. You have no idea how many times I’ve had to clean puke or walked in people having sex. So, when there’s a party we all lock our doors. When the party’s over or when we want out, we unlock them and call it a night. But some of the guys don’t listen and their rooms become-” Natsu was cut off by some banging in the next room, followed by shouting.  “Sounds like their having one hell of a time.”

Then Lucy heard a familiar voice. It was Levy’s and Lucy’s face grew hot with embarrassment. She nodded nonchalantly.

“And I’m not going anywhere any time soon.” She mumbled.

Natsu took a seat next to her and laid back in his bed. Happy jumped out of Lucy’s lap to lay on Natsu’s stomach. He was an adorable ball of fur that Lucy wanted to take home.

It was silent for about a minute then the moans and groans of Levy and Gajeel’s hot sex in the next room fill the air. Lucy couldn’t take it, so she started talking.

“So, tell me about yourself Natsu.”

“There’s not much to tell. I’m a general studies major. I live here. This is my cat and I’m currently in bed with a hot babe.” He laughed out loud.

Lucy laughed too and continued the conversation. Eventually, the noise next door had stopped and she could finally sit in the comfortable silence. Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep on top of Natsu. She was dreaming sweetly when her phone started buzzing out of control. She squinted at the bright screen that read Levy’s name. She didn’t want to answer so she put it on silent and was able to drift back to sleep because of Natsu’s easy breathing. About five minutes later, her bladder woke her. She groaned annoyed and made her way to the door. She quickly found the bathroom, but it was locked when she tried opening it. _C’mon, I just have to pee,_ she thought as she sat on the floor by the door. She just wanted to sleep and be ready for class, nothing else.

“Hey blondie, you lost?” an unknown male voice asked.

Without looking up because she could sense the man was hovering right over her, she answered, “No, I have to pee. Is that a problem?”

“It is. Because right now, I’d like to fuck you into the morning.”

She rolled her eyes. “Dude, you’re drunk. Please leave me alone.”

“What if I don’t want to?” He was directly in front of her now.

Lucy was annoyed and afraid at that point. She quickly rose and started making her way back to Natsu’s room. She couldn’t get very far because she was stopped by the male’s large hand taking hold of her. His hand moved up to chest and he groped her breast. She shrieked only to have mouth covered. She thought quickly and bit down on his hand hard. As soon as he moved it, she screamed the first name that came to her mind at the top of her lungs.

“Natsu!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun time new chapter! I actually would've posted this sooner, but I fell asleep writing it one night and forgot everything I wanted to write about. And with work and life and getting ready for the next semester, I couldn't find inspiration or time to write. But it's finished and I hope you all like it and let me know what you think!

Everything moved in slow motion after she screamed. The guy put his hand back in its original position over her mouth and dragged her into the now-unlocked bathroom. Once inside, he locked it behind him and sat them both in the bathtub. Lucy thrashed in his arms and kicked and screamed at the top of her lungs, but they were cut off as muffled sounds caught in his hand.

“C’mon bBlondie, don’t be like that. Let’s have some fun.” He said as his hand around her waist made its down to her lower region. She thrashed harder and screamed louder. She started to get lightheaded and her vision was developing dark spots. She was losing her strength quickly and needed to think fast. She kicked her legs and turned on the cold water in the tub, then with her foot, she managed to somehow turn on the shower. The cold water hit them like bullets. It gave her enough time to get out of the tub and get to the door, but the male’s hand made its way tangled in her hair. Before he yanked her back, she banged on the door and screamed with everything left in her.

“Natsu! Natsu! Help me! Please! Nat-,” she was cut off by a white-hot pain in her scalp and she fell backwards. Her head hit the floor and her vision grew dark, but the last thing she saw was the door breaking open. In the doorway, was the pink-haired man she’d been crying out for. Relief rushed through her as she allowed herself to succumb to the blackness…

“Lucy. Lucy. Wake up. C’mon, please open your eyes.” Natsu pleaded with a half -conscious Lucy.

After he beat Lucy’s assaulter half to death, he physically took him downstairs and threw him out the front door. Natsu received both horrified and dirty looks from people still at the party. It’s not like he wasn’t used to those kinds of looks anyway.

“You dumbasses know this is my house, right? I didn’t want him here, I made him leave. Does anyone seem to have a problem with that?” He asked angrily. He didn’t need to explain his actions to anyone, except his roommates, but that was a whole different story.

Everything that led up to all of that just happened so fast though. It was just two hours ago that Natsu had fallen asleep talking to Lucy. Her body felt nice on top of his. He felt a way he never really felt with anyone even though he knew it was cheesy to put it that way.  He couldn’t really get back to a deep sleep after she got out of bed and left the room. He tossed and turned a little and finally gave up on trying to go back to sleep. _She must’ve left,_ he thought.  He turned over and tried to at least relax a bit. That didn’t work. Natsu decided to get up and get Happy something to eat. When he got out of his bed, he stepped on something hard and painful.

“Fuck!” he shouted.

He looked to see it was one of Lucy’s shoes. Natsu felt a sort of excitement creep up on him. So, she hadn’t left, where was she? Then he heard her.

“Natsu!”

His blood ran cold. Before he could think about it, he was running toward the sound of Lucy’s voice. Why had she left the room? Why didn’t she wake him up? Why didn’t he stay by her side? And why the fuck was she screaming bloody murder for him of all people?

Natsu couldn’t find Lucy in the hall or the den upstairs. He was getting frantic and what’s more, he couldn’t understand why he was so upset over a girl he’d just met. A girl he’d never seen before, a girl who didn’t know him or his story…

Natsu was snatched from his thoughts when he heard her voice again.

“Natsu! Natsu! Help me! Please! Nat-,” her hoarse voice came from the bathroom.

He ran over to the bathroom door and tried to turn the handle. It was locked and Lucy wasn’t screaming anymore. In a panic, he broke the door open and that’s when he saw her. The sexy girl he had been dancing with earlier that night was drenched, bruised, and now unconscious on the floor of the bathroom. Then he started seeing red. He was so angry he started shaking and felt his body temperature rise. Natsu was so focused on Lucy’s motionless figure, he didn’t see the reason why she was in that state. It was some guy he’d never met before and the look on his face made Natsu giddy inside. The word that best described his face was terror. Pure terror. Natsu looked around the room and caught sight of himself in the mirror and then he realized why. He had manic eyes and cold smile on his face.

“You did this to her?” His voice was rough with rage.

“I – I didn’t. Look, it was just a joke. I wasn’t gonna hurt her.”

Natsu didn’t want to hear his voice anymore. He didn’t wanna see his face anymore. He grabbed the terrified guy and released his anger and rage on his body. One right hook to the jaw wasn’t enough to quell Natsu’s fury. He hit the assaulter with a barrage of punches. Seeing him in agony drove him harder to keep throwing punches. Then he suddenly stopped. Why was he doing this? Why was he so angry about what was going on? Why was he getting himself in the middle of this? He honestly just wanted to fuck Lucy and maybe take her out once or twice. Nothing more, nothing less. The person he was beating had the same thing in mind, but by the smell of him he got the courage to perform his action from the alcohol he’d obviously been drinking all night. Natsu took in poor guy’s battered appearance and the fire within him had cooled. He didn’t care about this guy anymore, he just wanted to see if Lucy was okay. The last thing he needed was the blame for something he didn’t do. Natsu grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pants and took him downstairs where threw him out the front door and received the looks of terror and disgust.

When he got back upstairs, Lucy was still unconscious in the bathroom.

““Lucy. Lucy. Wake up. C’mon, please open your eyes.” He pleaded as he gently shook her. She groaned in pain and he sighed in relief.

He lifted her drenched body off the floor and took her back to his room where he closed the door and made sure to lock it. He put her on the bed and started looking through his drawers for something to change her into.

“Lucy. I have nothing for you to change into. If you want I can walk out and you can change in here.” She had fully regained consciousness at this point.

“I, I, … I have to go to the bathroom.” She said I dazed voice.

“Is that why you left?” he asked in a calming voice.

She just nodded in response.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

She quickly shook her head no.

“Well, I’ll take you to the bathroom and when you’re done, you can stay the night. Here, you can wear this.” He tried handing her one of his t-shirts and some boxers, but her hands were shaking too hard for her to grasp them. Natsu sighed and took her hand as he led her to a different bathroom upstairs. Once she was inside, he closed the door behind her and patiently waited for her to finish.

“Think you can change on your own?” he asked through the door.

“I – I don’t know.” She opened the door and Natsu saw that she was crying. Without thinking, he wiped the tears away. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She hadn’t even been to her first class and this happens to her. And where the hell were her so-called friends?

“C’mon. You can change in my room.” She just nodded.

He took her back to his room where she attempted to change out of her clothes and failed miserably. Natsu ended up changing her. He had to force himself to think of dead puppies and old ladies when her dress fell to the floor. _Get it together man. Don’t touch her boobs. Don’t grab her ass. Don’t bend her over and fuck her ‘til she screams your name over and over. Just don’t do it._ That was easier said than done. She just looked so vulnerable and fuckable. Then he saw her face and she was trying silent tears.

“Hey, you know I’m not gonna hurt you, right?”

“No. I don’t. Because I don’t know you. I don’t know anyone here. I came here with my roommate and her boyfriend to prove I wasn’t a loser. Then they ditch me. I end up with you and then I almost get raped in a bathroom. I don’t know why I’m here. I just want to go home. Too bad I have no earthly idea where my ride is.” She started to hyperventilate. Natsu gently grabbed her shoulders.

“Look, I really don’t need for you to pass out right now. Take one big deep breath and hold it.”

Lucy tried, but it didn’t work. Natsu drew her to his chest and took one deep breath after another until Lucy’s breathing slowed. She was exhausted at that point and needed to sleep.

“N-Natsu…”

“Yeah?” he answered cautiously.

“I wanna go to sleep.” She said as her lids grew heavy. The events of the evening had completely drained her and she was giving into sleep.

Natsu picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He gently placed her down and put her under the covers. He turned to grab some blankets from his closet when he felt a tug on his shirt.

“Sleep next to me. Please. I’m really scared if I’m being honest.”

Natsu gladly got into bed with her. He just had to remember his mantra from earlier until he fell asleep. They sat in silence until Natsu was on the edge of sleep then just as he was about to drift, off he heard something.

“Thank you Natsu.” And with that they both fell asleep and he slept dreamlessly.

During the night, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy and held her in a protective grip. Lucy was crying in her sleep until that point. When she felt Natsu’s arms, she turned herself toward him and nestled herself in his chest. She was finally completely peaceful.

The next morning, it wasn’t an alarm that woke Lucy and Natsu, it was Lucy’s phone going off every 20 seconds. Natsu groaned angrily at the loud buzzing and sat up sharply.

“Shut that damn thing off before I throw it out my fucking window.”

Lucy was slow to move and Natsu was growing impatient. When she got ahold of her phone she saw that it was Levy calling.

“Hello?” she answered sleepily.

“Where are you?!” she screamed in Lucy’s ear.

“In the house, we were at last night. Where are you guys?”

“Looking for you! We thought something happened to you.”

Lucy felt fear rise in her chest as the events of last night came rushing back. The first emotion she acted on was anger.

“Something did happen.”  
 

“What?”

With tears in her eyes, she said again, “Levy, something did happen to me.”

“Oh my god. Are you okay? Who are you with? Are you alone? Me and Gajeel are on our way to get you. Just tell me where you are.” Lucy just had tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t form words and the sight of her that upset made Natsu angry. He snatched the phone out of Lucy’s hand and spoke to the woman on the line.

“She’s with me and how about she stays that way. What kind of friend are you to not look for her last night? How the fuck do you just leave without one of the people you showed up with? Tell you what, when she’s ready to leave I’ll take her back to her place. That’s not a suggestion. Goodbye.” He hung up before Levy could say anything.  He sat there staring at the phone not comprehending what had just happened. Why did he just do that? Why was he so mad about what her “friends” did to her?

Without warning, Lucy leaned into Natsu and began sobbing. He wrapped her in his arms and softly patted her on the back.  His patience could only last so long before he would say something he would regret. After a few sob-filled moments, she was okay and was able to compose herself.

“Sorry about dragging you into everything that happened last night. I just thought that we would meet, dance, talk, drink, and then I would go home. But that didn’t happen. I appreciate your help and I definitely owe you a lot. I’ll call my friend back and have her boyfriend come pick me up. Then we’ll never see each other again.” She wouldn’t let what happened to her affect her in any way. She would put on a smile and put everything behind her. Today was a new day and she had bigger issues than a dumb drunk at a party and a night full of emotions.

She got out of bed and stretched. Just was she reached for her phone, Natsu’s door flew open.

“Hey, you hotheaded dumbass, what the fuck was all that commotion about you last ni-,” a slim, yet muscular, toned man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick of hair partially hanging over his forehead stood frozen as he took in Lucy’s nightwear.

“Dude, you got some last night?!” his tone went from angry curiosity to praise.

“No Sting. Get the fuck out of my room before I break your jaw.” Natsu said as he stood up. He was shirtless and in his boxers. When did he take his shirt off? Lucy wasn’t complaining though as she quickly drank in his half naked appearance before looking away.

“Bullshit! Rogue told me that he heard someone hooking up from down the hall. She doesn’t look like the screaming type.” He said sending a wink in Lucy’s direction.

“That was my roommate Levy and her boyfriend Gajeel.” Lucy said rolling her eyes at the intruder.

“Wait, that was Bolts for Brains? Oh, hell no! He’s not living this one down. Ever.”

“You guys know him?” Lucy asked confused.

“Know him? He used to live here. He moved out a few months ago because of all the heat he was getting for being with a high schooler. Guess she graduated.” Sting chuckled and Natsu laughed too.

“So, his girlfriend is your roommate?” Natsu asked. Lucy nodded.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Nope. But it does mean I’m getting my ass kicked for talking to her that way. Oh well, I’ll just blame it on Sting.”

“Fuck you. Don’t blame that one me. I was never here. By the way, nice to meet you Blondie.” With that he ran off closing the door behind him.

“Look, you can call them if you want, but I’m going back to sleep. This might just be the most sleep I get for the rest of the damn semester. If you do leave, feed Happy on your way out and don’t make too much noise.” He crawled back into bed and covered himself with the sheets. Then his phone started ringing.

“For fuck’s sake!” he said looking at his phone and answering it on speaker, “What?!”

“Where do you get off thinking you can talk to my girlfriend like that?” Gajeel sounded pissed.

“When I find out that you’re fucking in the room next to mine like it’s still yours.” Lucy’s face got hot when Natsu said that.

“Where’s Lucy?”

“Right here. Why?”

“Put her on the phone.” Gajeel demanded.

“You’re on speaker she can hear you just fine.” Natsu was getting really pissed at this point. He knew what Gajeel was thinking and that’s one of the reasons they never really got along.

“Lucy, what did he do to you?” Lucy was shocked by the question. She didn’t know what to say or how to answer the question because for some reason it blew her mind.

“Lucy, did Natsu hurt you? Levy told me you said something happened. Did Natsu do it?”

Lucy quickly found her voice because her silence would only get Natsu into trouble.

“No, he didn’t do anything to me. He helped me. I couldn’t find you guys and after Natsu helped me, I decided to stay with him. So, I’m okay.”

“We’re on our way to get you then.”

“No. it’s fine. Natsu said he would take me back to the dorm. I’m fine.

“You heard her Metal Head. She’s staying with me. You show up over here and Sting won’t let you through the door.”

There was silence on the other end of the line and Lucy decided to crawl back in Natsu’s bed. She started to drift off and Natsu’s voice started sounding farther and farther away. Then she was brought back by Natsu shaking her shoulder.

“Hey, they’re coming to get you. Get up and go downstairs.” Natsu said indifferently.

Lucy sat up confused. She didn’t understand.

“Wait, what?”

He rolled his eyes. “Get out of my bed. Get out of my room. Give Metal Head my clothes after you’ve washed them and the last thing I need is for the next girl I bring in here to find your shoes and clothes or anything that will keep me from getting laid. It was nice knowing ya, now get the fuck out.”

Lucy was hurt by Natsu’s words as she quickly got out of his bed and retrieved her things and went slammed the door behind her. Who was that douchebag she was just talking to? It sure as hell couldn’t have been Natsu. She didn’t allow herself to cry, especially not over a guy she had known for less than 24 hours. She took a deep breath and held her head up high as she walked through the hall and down the stairs. She ignored the looks and the cat calls she received from the residents that were awake and cleaning the remnants of the party from the night before.

“Hey Blondie, you seem like a good time. Since Natsu’s done with you, can I take you for a spin?” Asked one of guys.

Lucy’s face got hot and she bit her cheek to keep herself from crying. She turned on her heel and unleashed her anger she had pushed aside.

“My fucking name isn’t Blondie. It’s Lucy. And no, you can’t take me for a spin and just by the looks of you, my ‘ride’ would last all of 20 seconds. Now, leave me the f-,” she was cut off by the boy being hit in the head with something. She looked to see it was a sock, but it hit the ground with a thud.

“Shut the fuck up and leave her alone. You left your phone in my bed. It’s in the sock. If it’s cracked tell Lug-nuts to let me know how much I owe you. Have a nice life,” with that the pink haired male Lucy spent the night with, had retreated back to his room and slammed his door.

The guy that has hit on her moments ago was rubbing his head and handing Lucy her phone that was in fact, cracked. Her phone then lit up with a message from Levy.

“ _We’re outside.”_ And Lucy damn near ran out of that house without a second thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me forewarn any and everyone that this chapter gets very sexual. The sexual part can be skipped and doing so will not affect the storyline. I just felt that the story needed something to spice things up a little. If you're not comfortable reading the smut the chapter, please don't read it. Please let me know what you think, feedback is really appreciated. Enjoy!

Lucy didn’t speak to Levy or Gajeel the entire ride back to the dorm. She just stared blankly at her cracked phone screen and thought about the Natsu. At least the Natsu she had been with last night because the guy that kicked her out of his room wasn’t the same guy. Then again, she shouldn’t have been surprised. She didn’t know the guy and for all she knew, he was pissed because she didn’t thank him with the sex he had been wanting all night.

She sent a text to one of her dad's assistants and informed them to order her a new phone that she demanded me delivered the same day. She could tell by the bashfulness of the messages that this must have been a new one that was given a recycled phone number. She didn't care.

Levy tried to talk to her, but Lucy just ignored her. She wanted nothing more than to get back to the dorm, blast her music and sleep until her new phone arrived. As she was looking through her Snapchat feed, an Instagram notification popped up at the top of her screen. It read, “Natsu Dragneel (@dragneelland) has requested to follow you.” She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw it. She scoffed and put her phone down.

Gajeel pulled up at the girls’ dorm and Lucy was quick to grab her things, get out of the car and rush to their room. She couldn’t open the door fast enough. She stripped down and jumped into the shower with the water as hot as it could go. She wanted to cleanse herself of last night. She wanted to empty her thoughts of the party the people and most of all Natsu.

 _No, I don’t want to forget about him. I want to keep Natsu around somehow. After what he did, it’s just the thing that would get under my father’s skin,_ Lucy thought through her anger. She could see the scene in her mind. Lucy shows up at Jude’s office arm in arm with Natsu. She tells her father about how they met, how he saved her from being assaulted, and how he offered her his bed and volunteered to sleep on the floor. Then she would tell him how the next morning he was a completely different person. How he told her to get out of his bed, how he threw her phone down from the second to give it to her, and how he told her to have a nice life. She could see Jude’s face turn red with rage and the veins in his neck and forehead popping. She would tell him to go to hell and Natsu would sit there with a huge grin on his face as he kissed her sloppily. The image of the seen in her mind made her smile as the hot water burned her exposed flesh.

She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in the towel. She picked up her phone to look through her current notifications. The notification of Natsu’s follow request was still there. She didn’t think about it, she just accepted the request. At the end of the day who cared about the decisions she made? Her father still didn’t give a shit less about her and she still didn’t care, so what was accepted Natsu’s follow request going to do?

Before she walked out of the bathroom, she listened carefully to make sure Gajeel wasn’t in the room with Levy. She couldn’t hear any voices so she walked out and went straight for her bed. She wrapped herself in the blanket her mother made her when she was little and closed her eyes hoping to drift off into a peaceful sleep. She didn’t want to talk to Levy, she didn’t want to think about what happened the night before, she just wanted to go back to a time when she was happier. She was getting closer and closer to sleep when her phone went off. She wanted to ignore it, but she picked it up anyway hoping that it was the useless assistant telling her about her phone. It wasn’t. It was a message from Natsu on Instagram. _@dragneelland: Gajeel told me that your phone screen is broken. I’m really sorry, I’ll give him the money to get it fixed for you so don’t worry about it. I feel really bad. I’ll fix it._  That, she chose to ignore.  Who was this guy? His mood swings confused the hell out of her. She wanted to see if he would get angry and her lack of a reply. Either which way, she’d make an effort to keep him around.

Lucy was tired and didn’t want to be disturbed when Levy got back into the room so she put her headphones in her ears and turned the volume all the up on the music and forced herself to go to sleep.

Natsu was annoyed with himself. He didn’t understand why he was so worried about this girl. Sure, she was hot and everything, but why the fuck did he care so much about her? After Lucy left, - no after Natsu kicked her out of his room and threw her phone downstairs, - he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He didn’t really want to get to know her, but there was something in him that was drawn to her. Or maybe it was just his dick wanting to be in her all night long.

Sting and Rogue got on him the hardest about what happened last night, but no one was more pissed than Laxus. Giving that Laxus didn’t actually want to see Natsu, he tried calling him. Natsu knew what to expect on the other end of the phone line so he ignored the calls and sent them to voicemail. Since the calls didn’t work, Laxus tried texting him. He just left the messages on read and refused to reply. After about 20 minutes of that, Laxus had enough and he made his way to Natsu’s room forcing his way in.

“Wanna explain what happened last night?” Laxus’ voice was calm, but Natsu knew better than that, Laxus was livid.

“Not really,” Natsu answered in a monotone.

“I’m not asking. What the fuck happened and why do I have to make some phone calls to make sure someone doesn’t press charges on you?” Laxus wasn’t an intimidating guy to Natsu, but he is to anybody that didn’t know him. He was about six or seven inches taller than Natsu, had massive biceps, and had a huge tattoo that covered half of his chest and reached to the upper half left arm. He also has a scar above his right eye that would send anyone running. But the girls went crazy over his short spiky blonde hair that he slicked back, only leaving a little to hand on his forehead. And they would melt when it came to his grey eyes. Natsu never understood.

“Laxus, it really wasn’t anything man. The guy didn’t need to be here, I asked him nicely the first time, I got ugly the second time. Who cares?”

“I care you fucking idiot! There are cops calling me asking for you! I’m not covering for your ass. What happened last night?”

Natsu rolled his eyes.  Why would that piece of shit want to press charges? He could get charges of aggravated assault and attempt rape. Natsu beat his ass as a form a defense.

“I’m waiting, start talking. Now!”

“There was this girl…” Natsu sighed.

Laxus scoffed. “No really, what the fuck happened?”

“I’m trying to tell you asshole! Last night I met a chick and we hung out. The plan was to fuck her, but that didn’t happen, especially after the guy that’s trying to press charges tried to rape her. He was drunk and managed to drag her into the bathroom. When I found them, she was soaking wet and unconscious she somehow got the shower turned on to freak him out. I don’t know why, but I kicked his ass. No, I tried to murder him and I see nothing wrong with what I did. Good enough explanation?”

“Yeah, and no one was calling me. I just heard a fuck ton of racket from my room last night and saw that you broke something that I have to pay to get fixed. Next time, tell one of us that you’re gonna try to kill someone so we don’t have to question you. It’s really simple. We’ve got your back dumbass, you need to remember that. Also, I’ve got something on you for once. Natsu’s a softie for some ass. I need to meet this girl.” With that, Laxus walked out of Natsu’s room with a smirk on his face.

“You son of a bitch!” Natsu shouted and slammed his door as well as locking it. He jumped back into his bed and grabbed his phone. He had an abundance of notifications on Instagram, Snapchat, and Twitter from last night. He had a few texts from some of his fuckbuddies. Not that he wanted to talk to any of them. One name that stood out though was a message from Lisanna, his best friend. She was a still in high school, but because of Elfman and Mirajane, he got to know her. She tried so very hard to be with him, but because of Natsu’s crippling fear of Mira, he made sure to steer clear of anything sexual with her.

_“I heard you almost killed a guy last night. Tell me everything!”_

He didn’t really want to talk to her, but if he didn’t answer her, she’d call and call and call until he answered her.

_“Met a girl and she was attacked by the dude that I kinda beat the shit out of. Tell anyone and I’ll send your nudes to every guy you’ve rejected.”_

_“No, you won’t. Mira and Elfman will murder you because they know that you’re the only person I’ve ever sent them to_ _J_ _”_

_“How the fuck am I not dead yet if that’s the case?!”_

_Lots of promises and convincing. Basically, the balance of the world rests on your shoulders with my nudes, lol.”_

Natsu burst into laughter at the conversation with his best friend. She always knew how to make his day better.

_“So, who’s this girl?”  
_

_“That’s information that I’m not giving out.”_

_“Aww, why not?”_

_“I’m turning my phone off now Lis.”_

_“Loser…”_

_“I’m not five like you, that won’t make me tell you.”_

_“Whatever. When you’re ready to stop being a little bitch, tell me about this girl that has you attempting murder.”_

That kid knew how to get her way, but it wasn’t going to work on him this time. Natsu closed out of his messages and opened his Instagram app. He went to the explore tab and typed in her first name. The top result was paired with the name was _@lucyxheart_ and the profile picture was a selfie of her _._ So, her name was Lucy Heartfilia. That name looked really familiar. He clicked on her profile and swore under his breath. Of course, her account was private. She had a shit ton of followers too. Just who was this girl? He pressed the follow button and the requested button appeared. He closed out of the app and turned his phone on Do Not Disturb.

He sat in the bed trying to rest, but that didn’t work. It was mostly because he was frustrated, sexually frustrated. He could’ve hooked up with Meredy and he wouldn’t have this problem right now. But he didn’t and what he wanted more than anything was to have some relief from his frustration.

His thoughts drifted back to Lucy and he felt his underwear get tighter. This just made him hornier. Unlike the night before, he didn’t have to worry about his controlling himself. He closed his eyes and slid his hand in his shorts. He slowly palmed himself, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning too loudly. He pictured Lucy from last night in her green-blue dress. Her beautiful blonde hair. Her boobs and her ass. He wanted to undress her. Natsu bit down on his lip. He envisioned Lucy half-naked after he’d undressed her. She looked so vulnerable, so scared, but she looked like she was ready to be fucked. In his fantasy, he kissed every inch of her body, held her full breasts in his hands, and had her begging for him to take her. He gently grabbed ahold of himself as he sank into Lucy’s wet heat in his mind. The faster they went in his imagination, the faster he pumped himself. At the same moment that Lucy came undone in his thoughts, Natsu felt his release and he thought it was well worth it. He hoped that the real thing would just as good if not better than what he just experienced. He took his bottoms off and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and shorts.

He grabbed his phone and saw he had one new notification from Instagram. “Lucy Heartfilia ( _@lucyxheart_ ) has accepted your follow request. Now you can see their photos and videos.”

“Holy shit,” he breathed harshly. The first thing that came to mind was for him to message her apologizing for what he did to her phone. He should’ve just apologized for everything that happened this morning.  After he pressed send, he was anxious to see what she would say. It showed that she had seen it, but she didn’t reply. That was kind of expected. He wasn’t pissed, he was more upset with himself because he was the reason that she was so upset. He was shocked by how badass she was talking to Bickslow, but the only reason she had snapped at him the way she did was because of how much of a dick the he had been moments before. He needed to make it up to her in some way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a Q&A about the story on my Tumblr in a few days! Follow me @beautifully-vain and I'll try my best to answer all the asks:) Enjoy the new chapter!

Lucy slept for a few hours naked under the covers in her room. When Levy came into their room and saw her sleeping, she was almost tempted to wake her up to ask her about what happened last night. Especially what happened between her and Natsu. She thought better of it and climbed into her bed with a book and read until she fell asleep.

Lucy was awakened by her phone ringing in her headphones. She didn’t look at her phone, she just pressed the button on her headphones to accept the call.

“Hello?” she said, her voice heavy with sleep.

“M-miss Lucy? This is Talia. I’m one of Mr. Heartfilia’s assistants. Um, I wanted to let you know that your phone will be delivered to your dorm within the next few hours. And your father also had me order a computer to go with the phone. He sends his love and wishes you good luck with your studies.” The female on the other end of the phone sounded nervous to be speaking to Lucy and for some reason her timid tone annoyed her.

“Talia, you said it was? You’re not a very professional assistant. Are you sure you’re just not screwing my dad and to help you sleep better at night, he let you work for him? If you are sleeping with him, let me warn you that there’s a great chance that he’ll get tired of you in about a month if you’re lucky. I don’t care about my father’s warm regards and gifts, if he really meant that he would call me himself. Just as a heads up for next time, don’t call me. I was asleep and anyone that works for my father knows not to call me. Ever. Text me or email me. I don’t like your voices and I have no interest in speaking with any of you because at the end of the day, all of you will be replaced with new idiots by next year. Thanks for letting me know about my stuff Talia. Have a nice day.” Lucy hung up on the poor girl before she could say anything to her. Part of Lucy hoped that the girl was really messing around with her father so that way he’d actually call her and have real interaction with her. But she knew better than that. The girl sounded way too timid to be with a man like Jude Heartfilia. Lucy probably made her cry, but she didn’t care.

“That was bit harsh don’t you think? And what about an assistant?” Levy pressed. Lucy just looked at her with dead eyes and pursed her lips. She didn’t want to say something to hurt Levy’s feelings even though it was her fault that last night even happened.

“I wasn’t being harsh, I was being honest. My dad has a habit of only hiring young and dumb assistants that he can have sex with. Seems like little Talia’s his newest escapade. It’s not my business, it’s just gross that some of these women are getting closer and closer to my age.” She was very cut and dry with her roommate and Levy got the picture so she went back to reading her book.

Now that she was awake, she sat up with her covers still wrapped around her and answered the message that Natsu had sent her.

“ _@lucyxheart: I don’t need it. That’s why I have insurance for my phone. If you want to pay for anything, it’ll be my lunch tomorrow. That is if you actually want something to do with me. You know, since you kicked me out and told me to have a nice life and all.”_ Lucy pressed send with her heart pounded. Why had she sent that message? Why did she let him know that what he did bothered her? Why was she so damn stupid?

The message read that it had been seen by Natsu and her head started spinning when she saw that he was replying.

 _“@dragneelland: I’ll pick you up at 1 tomorrow, Blondie. Bet you can’t wait to see your hero ;)”_ Lucy rolled her eyes at his cheesiness. She looked to see that he was sending another message.      

_“@dragneelland: That wasn’t me. If you don’t need for me to pay for the phone, then you don’t need me around. Like I said have a nice life. Might see you at a party, you were a fun dance partner.”_

Natsu’s messages didn’t seem to faze her. She was expecting him to have a strange mood swing like before. She didn’t know why her heart was pounding. She wasn’t going to be affected by his emotions. She had to remember what she wanted him around for and she was getting more and more confirmation that he was the perfect guy to make her father pay attention. Her fingers moved over the keyboard smoothly and calmly.

_“@lucyxheart: That’s fine. Hope you miss me. Your bed was super comfy, nothing like the bed in my dorm. Bye Natsu.”_

Lucy pressed send with a cynical smile on her face. She knew what she had to say to get a reply out of anyone, especially a boy. The part about missing her would make him answer her to clarify that he didn’t care about her to miss her in the first place. And Lucy would answer that response with a coy reply along the lines of her being a memorable person and everyone she comes across comes to miss her. As she predicted, Natsu sent a response.

_“@dragneelland: Sorry to hurt your feelings Blondie, but I didn’t know you or care about you enough to miss you.”_

Lucy rolled her eyes and typed with a smirk on her face.

_“@lucyxheart: I tend to leave an impression on people. You’ll miss me. It’s okay I’ll wait.”_

Natsu read the message and his erection started to come back. He didn’t want to talk to this girl anymore, but he knew that was a lie. He wanted to get to know her, to understand her and protect her. Images of last night kept running through his mind and he would just keep angry thinking about how defenseless Lucy was.

Natsu was pissed that Sting had snatched his phone when Lucy replied to his message.

“What the fuck man?!”

“Dude, she’s hot. You know your endgame for her last night was the same as the other guy. You’re just mad that he beat you to it.”

Natsu rolled his eyes at his roommate. “No, dumbass. My endgame was consensual. This guy locked her in the bathroom and tried forcing her into something she wasn’t into.”

“What a proper gentleman,” Sting teased. Natsu smacked Sting upside his head and rolled his eyes.

“Look man, if you don’t want her, I’ll take her. She looked pretty fuckable to me in the shirt she was in.”

“That was _my_ shirt you dumbass.”

“Your point? I still wanted to take her to my room and have some fun with her. Bickslow is still pissed at you for the phone thing by the way.”

He really didn’t know why, but for whatever reason, when Natsu saw Bickslow getting told off by Lucy, he wanted to know what his roommate has said to make her so mad. Without thinking, grabbed her phone off his bed. Something told him to think about what he was doing before he would regret it, so he grabbed a clean sock off his dresser and put the phone in there and flung it at his roommate’s head. When he heard the phone slap the ground, he felt a rush of guilt. He looked down at Lucy from the second floor and spoke to her in a cold, distant voice.

“Shut the fuck up and leave her alone. You left your phone in my bed. It’s in the sock. If it’s cracked tell Lug-nuts to let me know how much I owe you. Have a nice life.”

He knew the words would hurt her feelings, but he also knew that she got involved with him a lot more than her feelings would get hurt. He just couldn’t accept that fact that he was drawn to her. She was refreshing. The way she hadn’t thrown herself at him when he turned on the charm. She was just … normal. In the past, Natsu could get any girl he wanted and didn’t really have to try. But with Lucy, there was a chase that he felt come on after their initial encounter.

For a while Natsu would pick up his phone, start a message, change his mind, and delete whatever her was going to say. He didn’t want to give into her games. He wanted the ball in his court and he wasn’t going to let her win this.

“Seriously Natsu, can I have her if you don’t want her?” Sting peeked his head into Natsu’s room.

“Walk away from my fucking door Sting. Walk away.” Natsu said in a calm, dark voice.

His roommate got the message and quickly closed the door without another word.

Natsu growled in frustration and threw himself on the bed. He snatched his phone and sent screenshots of the conversation to Lisanna.

 _“What the fuck is this?!”_  He sent with the screenshots.

_“It looks like a game of chase. Do you wanna play? Looks like she does.”_

_“Lisanna you’re not helping.”_

_“I’m just telling you what I see. Don’t get upset that you’re in denial. Give the girl a date… Wait, why are you apologizing about a phone?”_

_“I may or may not have broken her phone when I threw it at Bickslow’s head. So technically, I didn’t break it, he did.”_

_“Who’s the five-year-old now Natsu?”_

_“Whatever.”_

_“Make it up to her by taking her to lunch. You really owe her that much. Besides it’s fucking LUCY HEARTFILIA. She was in school around the same time as Mira and she’s loaded. She doesn’t need you for anything Natsu trust me, but I bet if you impress her by taking her out it’ll be worth it.”  
_            

Natsu was a little confused by the last part of Lisanna’s message. What did she mean Lucy was loaded?

“ _Lucy Heartfilia. As in Jude Heartfilia’s only daughter?”_

  
“Yeah. Please tell me you know who the Heartfilia’s are.”

“Don’t be stupid Lisanna. Yes, I know who they are. That’s why her face looked familiar”

_“Look Natsu, people would kill to get a date with her and you’re saying no. Of all of the stupid things you’ve done in your life, and trust me from what you’ve told me it’s a lot, don’t screw this up. Message her back and take her out. Make it a date she won’t forget. Good luck!”_

Natsu opened the Instagram app and quickly typed the message to Lucy.

“ _@dragneelland: Hope dinner sounds better than lunch. I’ll pick you up at 7.”_

He didn’t want to see what she would say so he left his phone on his bed and went to the bathroom to shower to get ready for his date with Lucy. He didn’t want to think about the knots forming in his stomach or feel his knees shaking.

“ _I just wanna fuck her. I just wanna fuck her. I just wanna fuck her.”_ For once, the mantra was working and his nerves started to settle. He was just going on a date with a hot blonde. Nothing new for him. He’d get what he wanted and he’d go on about his way. Except he didn’t just want to sleep with her. He wanted to get to know her. And what freaked him out the most was he didn’t know why.

Lucy looked at her screen for a few minutes after she read the message she’d received from Natsu. She had asked for lunch and he was taking her for dinner. A cynical smile stretched across her face. She had suckered Natsu into a whole date. The entire situation was almost laughable.

“You’ve got a creepy smile going on there,” Levy said from her bed.

“I have a date with Natsu.”

“And you’re happy about that? You know everything about him screams ‘run’ right?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. Nothing about him said that especially when he was saving her life. Uncomfortable flashes from the night before came to mind and she flinch. Levy noticed and brought up the issue from last night.

“Lucy, please tell me what happened last night. I was selfish to leave you without anyone at a party with people you didn’t know. I’m an awful friend.”

“You’re also awful at having sex quietly.”

Levy’s face turned bright red. “What?!”

“I was in the room next door to the room you and Gajeel were getting hot and heavy in. You’re definitely a screamer I’ll tell you that.”

“Oh. My. God. Kill me.”

“No, I was definitely the one that wanted to die trust me.” Lucy giggled.

“Moving on. What happened?”

Lucy didn’t want to relive the events of the night before, but she sighed and began.

“Nothing really. I went to a room to make myself a drink and I met Natsu. We talked we danced we laughed. Then I wanted to go home and couldn’t find you two. He helped me look, but my feet were killing me and we went into his room. Nothing happened unlike with you and Gajeel. We talked until we fell asleep and I woke up because I had to pee. The bathroom was locked so I waited and then _he_ showed up.” Lucy shivered at the thought of him.

“What did he do Lucy?” concern laced Levy’s tone.

“You know, I don’t think I’m ready to talk about this. I had a good time with Natsu. He helped get me out of a scary situation and then he kicked me out of his room and told me to have a nice life. Now he’s picking me up for dinner at 7 and I’m not ready so, it was great talking about my terrifying traumatic first college party experience, but I need to get dressed and do my hair.”

“Lucy…”

“Levy, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. I’m going to put this entire thing behind me and you should do the same. I say we start fresh. Clean slate, no hard feelings. I want college to be fun and I want to tell people about how amazing my roommate is. Sound good?”

“Then let’s get you ready for your date with Mr. Natsu Dragneel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. Since the semester started, all my time is taken up by studying for exams, rewriting lecture notes, and keeping up with my assignments. I finally have time to breathe and finish, - and possibly start and finish another :) - chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, please feel free to ask me about the story, the characters, and tell me what you think of it on my Tumblr. I post the chapters there to. So follow my Tumblr: @beautifully-vain! Or not it's whatever. Bye guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! It's been a while since I've updated so I hope everyone enjoys!! Please tell me what you think.

Lucy couldn’t help but get excited about her date with Natsu. She’d get to know him and see what he could bring to the table. She knew he was capable of being a gentleman, hero, and an asshole, but which one was the real him? For her own selfish ambitions, she really hoped he’d be an asshole.

Levy was curling Lucy’s hair into tight little ringlet curls before she raked her finger through them to give her hair a beach wave look. Her makeup was done to perfection. She went for a casual look with baby pink lipstick to complete her face.

“Where is he even taking you?” Levy asked as she finished the last few strands of Lucy’s hair.

“Not really sure. That’s why I’m not dressing up too much.” Lucy replied fixing her top. She sported a flowing white sleeveless top that she added a black leather jacket with white sleeves to give it a classier look. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and finished the outfit off with a pair white low-top converse and some diamond earrings that belonged to her mother. If this didn’t get Natsu’s attention to stick around, Lucy would give up altogether.

“I think you can dress this up or down depending on the place, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, you’re right. You look great Lucy.”

“Thanks Levy. I love my hair by the way thank you so much for doing it.” Lucy reached out to hug her roommate who gladly returned her affection.

“Now since I’m ready, tell me why everything about Natsu ‘screams run’ like you put it,” she asked giggling.

Levy grew quiet for a second, like she was deep in thought. “I just remember all the times Gajeel would call or text me angry about something Natsu had done or was doing. It never affected him, just annoyed the hell out of him. I don’t think they got along that well. Gajeel used to live at the house we went to last night and Natsu lived in the room next to his. He’d always complain about what girls he had over and the pranks he’d pull to get people’s attention. After he moved out, the complaining stopped for the most part. But after every party he would have something to say about what or who Natsu had done. At a certain point, I got tired of his complaining and I told him enough was enough and he’s held his tongue ever since.”

Lucy pondered this. She could find any partying fuckboy anywhere, but something in her felt that there was something different about Natsu because of how he carried himself. There was an air of command around, that made people both respectful and wary of him.

“Just be careful. I don’t know his backstory, but from what I’ve heard, he’s bad news.”

“Is that from other people or just Gajeel?” Lucy giggled.

“Surprisingly, other people. And they all say the same thing – ‘don’t get involved’, they sound like parents being honest. How bad can the guy be? And how has he not been expelled or arrested yet, right?” The girls burst into a fit a of laughter then there was a knock at the door.

Lucy was almost giddy with excitement. She quickly answered the door and saw Natsu in a pair of ripped jeans, a black shirt and the same scarf he had on the night before. He looked Lucy up and down and smiled at her.

“You look nice.” He said kindly. Lucy blushed.

“Thank you. You do too.”

“Ready to go? The restaurant will charge my card if we don’t show up in time for the reservation.”

Reservation? How nice was this date supposed to be? Lucy didn’t try to think about it.

“I’m fucking with you, we do need to leave though. I don’t wanna get stuck in traffic on our way there.” He said chuckling.

Lucy nodded and followed Natsu out of the dorm, receiving dirty looks and heard terrible whispers about her choice of date. She smiled to herself happy to know that just spending time with him would ruin her reputation.

“Look everyone! Natsu’s got a new play thing! Shall we start taking bets now on how long this one will last?” shouted one of the girls in the lounge of the dorm. The words stung, but Lucy just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

“Mad it’s not you even after I let you suck my cock?” Natsu grinned apparently knowing who the girl was.

“Fuck you Dragneel!” she shouted at him with disgust.

“You did, don’t you remember?” he laughed wrapping his arm around Lucy and pulling her close. “I’m really sorry about that. It sorta comes with the territory. You don’t deserve this though.” He whispered into her hair, sending heat through her body.

“They’re just words from people who don’t matter. It’s fine.” It was something that she had been telling herself for years when people would talk about her and her family situation. She had taught herself to at least try not to care about what people said about her. Unfortunately, the pain of the words still stung her heart.

“We’ll have a good time and you’ll forget all about them and your problems. Sound like a plan?” he asked smirking.

“Sure, why not?” she giggled as he walked her to his car.

In the parking lot, Lucy was hoping to see a badass motorcycle or something of that cliché nature. Instead, she was met with a fiery red Camaro. Natsu unlocked it and led Lucy to the passenger side. He opened the door and smiled at her as she got into the car. He felt incredibly nervous because he needed to be on his best behavior, but he wanted to take her in the back seat and get her to scream his name while she came all over his dick. He checked his phone before he got in the car and saw a message from Lisanna.

_“I’m not even with you right now, but you need to behave! This is Lucy fucking Heartfilia you're taking on a date.”_

He rolled his eyes at the message and quickly typed his reply.

 _“I want to_ fuck _Lucy Heartfilia Lisanna!”_ He put his phone on Do Not Disturb and got in the car with Lucy.

“So…” Lucy started.

“Before you ask me where we’re going, don’t. Just relax and enjoy. You won't be disappointed.”

“Okay.” She said feeling scared and excited all at once. She was more anxious to find out what tonight had in store for her and the kind a man Natsu would be.

The calm silence was interrupted by Natsu’s phone ringing. It annoyed Lucy but it also reminded her that she probably wasn’t the only girl he would take out.

“Yes Lisanna?”

Lisanna? Lucy knew that name, she just couldn’t remember who the girl was especially since the name _Lisanna_ wasn’t on the list of the world’s most common girl names. She sat and strained to hear what was being said on the other end of the phone.

“Lisanna, I’m on a date right now. Please go bother Mira or Elfman.” He said obviously ignoring what Lisanna had said to him.

Of course, she knew who that was! Lisanna was Mirajane’s little sister who was probably a senior in high school by now. She was just as beautiful as Mira, but she never liked the popularity that came with her looks. Lucy remembered how Lisanna would intentionally not do her hair and makeup to make people leave her alone. Eventually the effort – or lack thereof – finally paid off and she was just like everyone else.

“Don’t you have homework? It’s a school day tomorrow, right? Lisa I’ll entertain you later, but big kids are busy. I’m gonna hang up now. Make good grades and behave!” She shouted something on the other end of the phone as he ended the call. Lucy raised her eyebrow at Natsu urging an explanation.

“She’s a friend of mine. You probably don’t know her. Trust me, we’re just friends.”

“I mean, I hope you're just friends since she’s still in high school. Unless you roll like that.” Lucy said off-handedly.

“Wait, how’d you know that?!” Natsu was shocked.

“I went to the same school as them. Actually, Elfman and I were in the same class.”

Natsu was still shocked about the news that he had just heard. Did that mean we would have to watch his back for Mira and Elfman even more than before?

“Were you all friends or something?” he asked casually.

“No, we just went to the same school. I knew more of them than I actually knew them.”

Natsu was so relieved to hear that and was glad to be at their destination. When he told Lucy, they might be late for a reservation, he wasn’t joking even though he told her he was. The look on her face was slight horror when he mentioned it so he wanted to play it off and still somehow surprise her. He was hoping she wouldn’t hate the place he chose. Well, Lisanna convinced him to pick the place. It had a semiformal dress code, menu items he couldn’t pronounce, and prices that he had to use the credit card he swore to himself that he’d never use. To put it simply, he hated the place already so Lucy better enjoy the damn restaurant.

He parked in the best place he could find and like a gentleman, got exited the car to get the door for his beautiful date. He gauged her reaction to the setting of the date and he was a bit confused. She almost looked like she was about to cry, and not the good kind. Had he completely fucked everything up by listening to Lisanna?! He was starting to become agitated with her response and he cleared his throat hoping that she would say something that would lead him to believe that he didn’t just waste his time and possible money.

“Natsu, w-where did you hear about this place?” Lucy asked in a daze.

“Lisanna told me about it. Why?” His response was curt and she felt slight joy in his behavior, but she was bothered that his tone was spoiling her complete and utter joy.

“It’s nothing. Are we gonna head inside? You did say you didn’t wanna be late for the reservation, didn’t you?” she smiled sweetly at him while taking his hand.

What Lucy wasn’t going to tell Natsu was that she would fall into bed with him just for bringing her to this very place. This restaurant wasn’t just some upscale pompous rich people restaurant, not to Lucy anyway. This place was her mother’s favorite when she was alive. Lucy remembered the many times that her mother would beg her father to take the three of them as a family for dinner. She began to remember one specific time that her mother had lied to her father about forgetting their anniversary just to take her there. Lucy could still hear the fake weeping her mother was doing while Lucy sat in the room playing with her doll. If she thought hard enough, she could even hear her father’s laugh, a deep throaty laugh that would warm the worst of moods, when he realized that he had been fooled by his wife.

_“Layla, I rushed over as soon as the maids told me! How could I have forgotten one of the absolute best days of my life?”_

_“You didn’t Jude, but you did make me a promise to drop everything you were doing if I ever called for you. That wasn’t that case last time so I decided to get back at you Jude! By the way dear, when is our anniversary?”_

Lucy remembered her father’s laugh echoing in the room as he lifted her mother and kissed her lovingly. Lucy knew that technique oh too well especially after her mother passed. He never answered the question, he only replied with gifts or affection. Nevertheless, he brought the family to the restaurant and they had a lovely evening.

“Lucy!” Natsu whispered sharply.

“What?!” she snapped sharply, drawing unwanted attention from other patrons of the restaurant.

“I was going to ask you if there was anything that you were interested in, but your thoughts seem to be elsewhere,” he said with a tight smile.

She glanced at the menu, but already knew what she was going to order.

“I’ll get the Asiago Chicken Pasta cooked witch red peppers instead of the sun-dried tomatoes and I’ll have a glass of Bramito del Cervo. What about you Natsu?”

He was dumbfounded by her response.

“Have you been here before?”

“A few times, is that a bad thing?”

“I was hoping that it would be your first time being here.” He said still trying to figure out what the fuck she said she was going to order.

“To be impressed when you ordered something off the fancy Italian menu? Natsu, if Lisanna is your friend she already told you that I have money. I’m sorry to disappoint but it’ll take more than this to blow me away.” She quickly realized that her words made hers sound as arrogant and pompous as the regulars the restaurant.

“But I’m very happy you brought me here. It’s a very impor–” she was cut off by someone calling her name.

It was some of her father’s associates. She’d known them her whole life. Who she didn’t know was the women she saw the two men with. No doubt they were their mistresses and the men were absolutely shameless to bring those women here knowing that they’re regulars at the dining establishment with their wives. Lucy was completely disgusted with them.

“Oh my, Lucy, how you’ve grown! It’s hard to believe you're in college already,” one said while placing a suggestive hand on her shoulder.

“Jude was just talking about how proud he was of you. I bet your mother is smiling down at you right now.” The other said patting her head innocently.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the two men in annoyance. She knew the only reason they approached her was to make her keep quiet about who they had come with. The one with the hand of her shoulder was making her uncomfortable. Ever since she was young, he would always watch her, but he wouldn’t dare try anything. Lucy knew that he would just be waiting for her in the wings until she become of age to try something then belittle and berate her when she would try to speak out about it. Flashes of the bathroom come to mind and she slightly flinches.

Natsu cleared his throat at the three of them.

“Excuse me, but the two of us were trying to enjoy our evening out. Is there any way that it could remain that way? I’m sure you two gentlemen have your dates to entertain as well.” He said with a tight calm tone.

“And who exactly are you?”

“I’m Lucy’s date. Unlike the two of you, I don’t have a woman at home wasting her worry on me while I’m just out fucking some lowlife whores that will do anything for attention. So, you can either leave now and act like you never saw us, _or_ your wives will receive a phone call giving them anonymous tips about your affairs. Trust me, they’re already suspicious of you so they’ve believe me that you're having affairs. All in all, it’s your choice.” Natsu said with a sickly-sweet smile. Lucy’s blood ran cold with that look.

The men were at a loss for words as they angrily left with their dates, but not without shooting Natsu a dirty look. He let out an annoyed sigh.

“Lucy, I gotta tell ya, if the food isn’t as good as the names make it look, I’ll lose my shit.” He said with the same smile he gave her father’s colleagues but there was mischievous look in his eye.

“I promise most of it is. You have to know what to order.” She giggled while pointing out things on the menu that she enjoyed.

“Miss Heartfilia, it’s nice to see you. Shall I place an order for your usual?” asked the handsome waiter.

“No, I’ll order what my mother always got.” She said with a sad smile.

“Yes ma’am. And for you sir?”

Natsu struggled to pick what he wanted when Lucy reached over and pointed to one of the menu items that she thought he might like.

“He’ll have my father’s usual order.” She said to the waiter.

“Of course. Your food will be out in a moment.” He said walking away.

“Hey Lucy, does that man always touch you like that?” Natsu asked casually.

Lucy didn’t answer right away as flashes of last night. She didn’t want to ruin the night with her own personal issue, she also didn’t want Natsu to know all that much of her personal life.

“No, that was the first time it ever happened. It’s nothing to worry about. Anyway, how did you know those women weren’t their wives?”

“You didn’t recognize them and they didn’t wanna look you in the eye.”

Lucy was amazed by his observation skills. Their food arrived and they enjoyed their meal in comfortable silence as Lucy tried not to get too emotional over the meal she was eating. It was the meal her mother adored when she came to the restaurant. And she adored it just as much her.

The rest of the evening went on very uneventful and that slightly disappointed her. Natsu was still a gentleman and he even refused to answer his phone while he drove her home. When they got back to the dorm, he walked her through the lobby again only this time this girls that were heckling Lucy were silently sneering at the two of them. One girl was a childish enough to trip Lucy, Natsu quickly caught her and gave the girl a dirty look.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lucy said with an indifferent face.

They got to the door of her room and Natsu was starting to get uncomfortable because everything in him wanted to take her back to his house and fool around with her.

“I hope you had a good time tonight.” Natsu said nervously.

“I did Natsu. Thank you so much.” She said kissing him on the cheek.

Before she could pull away, Natsu grabbed her face and his lips met hers.


End file.
